This invention relates to an improved pool or beach lounge chair. More particularly the invenion relates to an improved construction in said chairs having an opening in the upper-body support portion thereof so that a user of the chair can place a book or magazine under the opening while placing his or her face over the opening so that the user can read in a comfortable prone position while laying prone on his or her stomach.
There has been little or no advance in the construction of said chairs over the past several years. Such chairs are formed from a lightweight frame of tubular aluminum. Various type of plastic or mesh cross straps are woven around the frames of these chairs to form the body support. The body support are also formed from a lightweight solid or mesh fabric stitched around the tubular frame portions. Except for slight design modifications in the method by which the upper body and the leg support portions move up or down or improvements in the plastics or fabrics forming the body support, these loungechairs as marketed over the years have remained unchanged in overall appearance or construction.
A common past-time for people who lounge in these chairs at beaches or pools is to read when sunning or relaxing in the chairs. To read when lying in these chairs as they are presently constructed is both difficult and uncomfortable. A user has to hang his or her head or shoulders over the top edge of the portion of said chair supporting the upper body. In such a position there is no support for the reader's head and thus prolonged reading is very difficult.
This invention provides an improvement in the construction of said chairs to make them enjoyable for reading while lying on your stomach and yet remain fully functional for all other uses to which the chairs have heretofore been put.